


Dolls and Daffodils

by BlackRose42



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 20:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRose42/pseuds/BlackRose42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem about the Third Doctor episode "Terror of the Autons."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dolls and Daffodils

Dolls and Daffodils

during his exile on Earth he was feeling kind of down  
until one day the circus came to town  
he was working for UNIT, just hanging around  
until he got the news that an old friend was back in town  
and now there is no time to be bored  
because he’s not the only renegade time lord  
his friend calls himself the Master  
and he has a bad habit of creating disasters

what’s that girl doing here?  
a new assistant assigned by the Brigadier  
Jo may not be a scientist, but she has a kind heart  
so stop being so arrogant and let her play a part  
Jo wanted to work at UNIT, she thought it would be a thrill  
but now her life is threatened by a deadly daffodil  
now it’s time to solve this mystery  
what’s going on at the plastics factory?

the autons are back  
ready for an attack  
so you better beware  
or you’ll be killed by a chair  
what’s setting them off? is it heat or is it sound?  
won’t let those evil flowers get us down  
what were you thinking? no one will ever buy that doll  
it looks so evil, what a creepy little troll  
we’ve got to stop them now before they kill us all

and now the Master has hypnotized Jo  
got to stop the bomb before this whole building blows  
because the Doctor is not the only renegade time lord  
so be careful or the Master will strangle you with a phone cord  
now it looks like they shot the Master, but someone else was wearing his face  
he fooled you all and now he’s gone without a trace  
but it’s never really the end, he’ll always be back again  
the Doctor’s best enemy and his former friend  
no matter what happens, he’ll always see the Master again


End file.
